


watch your mouth until it shuts

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Choking, Facials, M/M, Synthetic Milk Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: The fluid bubbles out of the corners of his lips obscenely.





	watch your mouth until it shuts

**Author's Note:**

> wow! I went looking for a much nicer old fic with proper david/Walter and instead found one of the many unpublished ficlets of David being nasty
> 
> title bastardized from the faint's [Victim Convenience](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/faint/victimconvenience.html)

The fluid bubbles out of the corners of his lips obscenely. David is well aware of pornography, and the extensive trouble pornography producers go to making something as unappealing as a mouth full of cum seem sexy. He never understood it.

Walter tries to gurgle something under his palms, and more fluid spills over his lips.

Never understood it until now, anyway.

He's not choking, because they don't need to breathe, but it certainly must be uncomfortable.

His fingers tighten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr [here](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com), and if you're looking for actual, pornographic dalter content, try my series [walter stays](https://archiveofourown.org/series/732522)!


End file.
